User blog:MetalFire/Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter Rap Battle
The Battle between 2 book protagonists begin!! Feedback is welcome :D Harry: It's the chosen Wizard that has the honor of blasting you to ashes Champion of Quidditch and Dark Wizard Hunter Imma laugh my ass off when your boat crashes Went to the best Wizard school in the world, While your playing at your summer camp All your known for is being an Impulsive troublemaker, Meanwhile I'm the Tri-wizard champ You were tricked by the Gods and I've gotten praise from the Elite I'm everything you want to be, I stopped Voldemort I'm impossible to beat The Seven aren't enough to stop Gaia, Lets send Dumbledore's army to win Who care's if your Poesidons son, He never visits that's a huge sin Oh you have prophecies so original, Your whole role was a fluke!! Your gonna die angry, alone, and bloody like Luke Percy: Now that Potter has made his appearance I can finally slash him with RipTide You act all happy and innocent, When you are messed up and scarred in the inside I have slayed Titans and taught the God's a lesson, You only killed a whack freak of nature My Allies know how to defend themselves, All you do is put Hogwarts in danger You came out of the closet Harry now go on and grab Ron's shaft I have been to Hell and came back, You only sit in your desk and learn witchcraft I have sailed the Monstrous sea's and lifted the sky,You still get an F in potions My blood is almighty and God like, All you are is a glass case of messed up emotions I control 75 percent of the earth and I'll be the one to kick Gaia's ass in the core These rhymes killed you like how Snape Killed DumbleDore Ron: The number 1 Weasly is here to help Harry defeat this smartass This Knuckle headed Seaweed Brain wouldn't be able to pass Hagrids class Bloody Hell your mistakes and attitude make Malfoy look like a saint Oh is the death of your comrades on your mind, Are they gonna make you faint Why Don't I call your girl and give her a Wingardium Leviousa show Hermione:Ron!! Ron-Sorry Hun anyways Harry destroy him while I will flip him off in the back row Harry: Good job Ron now's he even weaker and more vulnerable to our torment You weren't even supposed to be born your a godly accident I'll use Expecto Patronium to melt you to a Demi-god Smoothie Your rhymes and flow are a bigger flop then your movie Leo: The hottest MC is here to defend Percy from these 2 LARP Players I'll spread the fires of the Olympians all over your classes, Start saying your prayers Oh dont you diss my creations four eyes, your always too Sirius Too think you even have a chance against the 7 your pretty delierous Hey Ronald how do you like the fact he's playing catching the Snitch with your sis Oh Harry you lived with a bunch of crankys, We've gone through a real crisis (The music stops) Percy-Ok Leo thats enough Leo-2 more lines alright Percy-Fine (Goes back to the music) P.S Ronny your family looks identitcal is there something your not telling Compared to our storys, your's is short selling Percy: Were the Heroes of olympus dont you forget it Harry How do you think hooded prison guards are scary I can imagine these burns are making you pretty mad Well atleast I get to see my mom and my dad Who Won Harry and Ron Percy and Leo Category:Blog posts